Our findings of high association of HL-A antigens in psoriasis and ankylosing spondylitis will be continued. Specifically the difference among different ethnic groups and the difference with different variants of the diseases will be investigated. An effort will be made to study the families of patients with this disease to establish linkage with immune responsiveness. Fifty other human diseases will be investigated for possible association with HL-A antigens.